fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Working Girl
Working Girl is episode fourteen of season four on Full House. It originally aired on January 4, 1991. Plot Summary Fourteen-year-old D.J. desperately wants to buy an expensive pair of shoes called Blow Outs, which cost $160 per pair. When she does not get the money from Danny, she asks him to let her get a job so she can earn enough money to get the shoes. Danny reluctantly lets her start working for a photographer named Jack; her job is to make reluctant kids smile for the camera. Danny allows her to have the job under one condition: she must make sure that her grades do not drop. However, this is easier said than done, since her science grade has been declining lately. But she believes that the job will not only get her enough money to buy the shoes, but also prove to her dad that she is not a little kid anymore. However, D.J. ends up in a sticky situation when she brings home a science exam with an “F” on it (as she had been busy with work and a lot of other classes), and it becomes even stickier after Kimmy changes it to an “A”, causing D.J. to lecture her best friend that what she just did was not only wrong, but also dishonest, and deceitful. Then, after a little advice from Jesse (who had done the same thing when he was in junior high, with 40s to 90s and zeros to hundreds), D.J. tells Danny the truth about her grade. After Danny tells her that she has to quit her job, and that she is not allowed to hang out at the mall until she improves her science grade, she says “I guess I’ll go back to being a kid again.” Danny tells her that there is nothing wrong with being a kid, and that she should enjoy it while it lasts. Luckily, D.J. has gotten her first paycheck, which is more than enough to pay for the shoes. But she decides to put it in the bank after all the hard work she did to earn it, rather than spend it right away. Meanwhile, Jesse and Becky are unable to agree on where their wedding should take place. Jesse wants the wedding to be at Graceland (home of Elvis Presley), and Rebecca wants the wedding to be in her home state of Nebraska. With a little help from Joey, they come to an agreement and decide on having their wedding right there in San Francisco. Also, Michelle irritates everyone in the house with her overzealous participation in her preschool's "Politeness Week", with D.J. being the most irritated. So much so, when Michelle annoys her during the science exam fiasco, she has to literally carry the tot by her arms out of the kitchen and into the living room. Trivia This is the first episode to deal with the topic of money management; the second was "Stephanie Gets Framed", where D.J. passes her piggy bank onto Michelle and teaches her the importance of saving money for things other than ice cream. Quotes in the kitchen, D.J. has already given the bad news to Kimmy regarding her science test. D.J.: When my dad finds out about this F, he's gonna make me quit my job. Kimmy: You know, now that I look at it, I don't think you got an F. pulls out a red pen, and what she does next is about to anger her best friend and possibly put their friendship in jeopardy I believe that you...a vertical line on the side of the F...got an A. is visibly angered as she grabs her test back D.J.: Kimmy! How could you do that?! Michelle: It's not polite to yell. D.J.: Michelle, I have enough problems without the "polite police" on my tail, so just stay out of this. Michelle: You forgot to say "please". [At and/or by this point, D.J. has had enough. She really has had enough. So much so, that that last remark has caused her anger to reach both its breaking and boiling points; Michelle literally asked for it, and boy, is she gonna get it now.] D.J.: That's it! grabs Michelle by her arms and carries her out of the kitchen and into the living room Michelle: she is carried out of the kitchen and into the living room This is not polite, This is not polite, This is not polite, This is not polite. D.J.: she annoyingly walks back into the kitchen, once Michelle is completely out of the kitchen and into the living room Thank you. Michelle: You're not welcome. walks away angrily D.J.: I have to go to work. gets her clown costume and makeup You know, Kimmy, you really messed me up by giving me that A! Now I can't show it to my dad. Kimmy: Why not? It's a perfect forgery. D.J.: Kimmy, don't you understand?! What you did is wrong! It's dishonest, it's deceitful, it ...holds it up to the light...really does look like an A. ---- Stephanie is about to enjoy a cupcake and a glass of milk, when... Michelle: May I have that cupcake, please? Stephanie: No, you may not. Michelle: But I was polite, and I said "please". Stephanie: I was polite too, and I said "No, you may not". Michelle: Well, guess what? her "badge" down disgustingly "Politeness Week" is over! grabs Stephanie's cupcake and bolts out of the kitchen, as Stephanie gives chase Stephanie: she chases Michelle How rude! ---- D.J.: Here goes. My science grade was an F, and Kimmy changed it to an A. Danny: I’m just guessing she doesn’t have the authority to do this. D.J.: Dad, I’m sorry, but with work and all my other classes, I didn’t have time to study for my science test. Danny: Then you should’ve come to me and told me what was going on. D.J., we had an understanding. You wanted to be a responsible adult and this was the least responsible thing you could’ve done. D.J.: I just wanted to prove that I could earn my own money. Danny: Well, that’s all out the window now, because you’re going to have to quit your job, and no hanging out at the mall until you pull up that grade. D.J.: OK. I guess I’ll go back to being a kid again. Danny: Deej, there’s nothing wrong with being a kid. You should enjoy it. You got the rest of your life to be an adult. D.J.: Well, I guess if “being an adult” means wearing a big, red mop on my head, I can handle being a kid a little longer. Danny: In case I forgot to mention it, you’re a pretty great kid. D.J.: Thanks, Dad. hug Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Quotes